


Pretty Red Lips

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kinkmeme prompts requesting Matt getting rubbed off through his suit by bad guys, and someone coming on Matt's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [these](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8825493#cmt8825493) [prompts](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2777360#cmt2777360) on the kinkmeme. Warnings: this is totally not consensual, and it has incest. (Well, the incest is consensual.)

"I have a gift for you," Anatoly says in Russian. Recognizing the particular suggestion in his inflection, Vladimir dismisses Mikhail and sets his keys down on the desk in their makeshift office. The abandoned warehouse is good for storing and moving merchandise (both human and inanimate), but it's shit for office space.

"Oh? You've brought a new girl to share?" He bumps Anatoly with his shoulder. "Why not bring her to the apartment where we can be more comfortable?"

Anatoly laughs and gestures for Vladimir to follow him. "Something better. Something much better." Anatoly leads him down the hall to one of the windowless rooms they use for intimidating recalcitrant business partners, pulls out a key, and unlocks it. "Go on. Go see your gift."

Vladimir pushes open the door, flicking on the lights. The old fluorescent bulbs crackle and flicker before coming to life, illuminating a man tied to a chair.

Not just any man -- the man in the mask.

Vladimir laughs and throws his arm around Anatoly's shoulders. "Definitely better than one of the girls. How did you catch him?"

The man is struggling against his bonds, systematically clenching and tightening the muscles in his wrists, elbows, calves, and ankles, trying to work the zipties loose. He's breathing harshly around the cloth tied around his mouth as a gag, nostrils flaring. Anatoly has left the mask on.

"Lured him in with another shipment of girls, then rushed him, seven at once. Sergei has a broken nose and Alexei has at least three broken fingers, but once we restrained him enough to knock him out it was easy. I thought about killing him, but we don't know much about him." Anatoly leans in close to Vladimir's ear and whispers, voice low in case the man can understand Russian, "If we can get him on our side against Fisk, he could help us knock them all out of the game. Left the mask on in case maybe that might make him trust us a little more." He leans back, then adds, "Besides, I thought you might like to play with him first."

Vladimir grins and draws his brother in for a long, victorious kiss. "We will be kings yet." Anatoly growls and shoves Vladimir back against the door, kissing him with too much tongue and teeth. It's still good, though, like it always is, and Vladimir pushes back against him, hands wandering down his brother's back to his hips and grabbing tight.

By the time they part, breathing heavily, grinning, foreheads pressed together, it almost feels like the old days. Just the two of them, making a place in the world for themselves. Maybe the man in black can help make that place.

Vladimir glances back at the man, who is still squirming in the chair, breathing harder now, face flushed from the exertion of trying to free himself. Vladimir lets his eyes wander over the man's body, appreciating the play of his muscles under the thin fabric of his shirt, the little twitch every time his struggles tug at the cut on his shoulder. Down to his waist, his hips, his crotch where--

Huh. Maybe the man isn't flushed from exertion after all.

The corner of Vladimir's mouth twists up in a smirk as he approaches the masked man. "You like listening to me and my brother?" he asks in English. "It turns you on?" The man tries to say something, but the gag makes it incomprehensible. It sounds angry. Vladimir grins.

Anatoly trails behind him, a solid presence over his shoulder as Vladimir reaches down and puts his hand on the bulge in the masked man's too-tight pants. The man sucks in a sharp breath and jerks, though it's not clear whether he's jerking away from Vladimir's hand or toward it. "Look how sensitive he is," Vladimir comments to Anatoly, still in English. "Hard already just from listening to us."

"He's caused us a lot of trouble," Anatoly replies, "but perhaps we should keep him around."

"What do you think, Man in Mask?" Vladimir asks, stroking the man's dick. "You work for us, protect our interests, maybe we make some kind of arrangement." The man's thighs tremble and a choked moan escapes him around the gag when Vladimir twists and squeezes. "We can make this worth your while."

Anatoly circles around the behind the man and unties the gag, taking it out of the man's mouth so he can reply. "Ff-- Fuck you," the man spits out. Vladimir laughs and rubs him faster. Anatoly puts his hands on the masked man's shoulders, ignoring the way the man startles at the touch, and slides them down over his chest, brushing across scrapes and cuts to play at his nipples.

"You want to fuck me?" Vladimir shrugs. "Maybe later. We left your mask on to show you we can compromise. You work for us, we help you out. You want money? Girls? Boys?" The man's head is thrown back now, breathy moans escaping his lips as he bucks and squirms and bites his own lips to try to keep quiet.

"Fuck . . . fuck you," the man says again, a little slurred. His lips are even redder now from being bitten, obscene against his pale skin and the black mask beyond. If Vladimir wasn't afraid of having his dick bitten off he'd shove it in the man's mouth right now, watch him choke on it.

Instead, he leans over the man to catch Anatoly's lips, letting his brother breath fire into his veins. Anatoly sucks Vladimir's lower lip into his mouth, drawing his teeth over it as they pull apart. The man jerks his hips again, pushing against Vladimir's hand, which has slowed. "Pushy," Anatoly says with a laugh. Vladimir picks up his pace again and the man moans, deep and low and filthy.

"Normally I'd only let you come if you agree to work for us," Vladimir tells the man, "but you make such good noises, I want to hear you scream." More breathy gasps, more filthy moans, and Vladimir's dick is achingly hard in his jeans. He fumbles at his fly with his free hand; Anatoly already has his dick out and is rubbing himself with one hand while the other plays across the masked man's nipples. Vladimir watches and licks his lips.

The man is writhing again, sweat or tears trickling down from the edges of the mask covering his eyes. "Are you going to come like this, Man in Mask? Just from me rubbing you through your pants?" He can feel the man's dick swelling under his hand, getting closer and closer to the edge as his breathing becomes even more harsh and irregular, his cries louder.

The masked man doesn't scream when he comes, not quite, but his body pulls taut like a bowstring, straining at all of the points where he's bound to the chair. His head tilts back, Adam's apple stretching the skin of his neck, red lips parted, and he lets out a long groan as he spills inside his own clothes, wetness seeping through the fabric to Vladimir's hand.

Anatoly curses in Russian, and Vladimir finally manages to get his own fly open and his dick into his hand. "Too dangerous to fuck his mouth," Vladimir says in Russian, "but I want to see you come all over his face. All over those pretty red lips." Anatoly groans, moving closer to rub the head of his weeping cock against the exposed skin of the man's jaw.

"Only if you come with me," Anatoly says, and Vladimir positions himself on the man's other side. Where Anatoly leads, Vladimir always follows. The man is still panting, lips still parted when Anatoly grabs the man's head and shoves it back against the chair, coming in thick streaks over his mouth and chin. Vladimir's not far behind, adding to the mess, come spreading over the man's cheeks and onto the mask over his eyes.

He laughs, and kisses his brother. "Good look on you, Man in Mask," he says.

The man spits, then says very clearly, "Fuck. You."

Vladimir's not sure exactly what happens next, but it involves a loud crash, the chair splintering, and the masked man knocking him out with a chair leg.

When he wakes up, minutes or hours later, Vladimir has a splitting headache and his dick is still hanging out of his jeans. "No more 'Mr. Nice Guy,'" he mutters to himself in English. "Next time we kill that motherfucker."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ahavaa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ahavaa) for beta and my usual Daredevil peeps for cheerleading (especially [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com))! Come find me on [tumblr](http://marmolita.tumblr.com) if you want to talk about more horrible things happening to Matt Murdock.


End file.
